


meet the parents (or aunt and uncle)

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, M/M, felix is trying his best, i've never actually written a felix/lucy fic WHAT, this is the first time bertie's seeing his sister in 7 years hdkshdkshd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's the 14th of september, 1945, and harold realises he's never actually met bertie's parents.
Relationships: Felix Mountfitchet/Lucy Mountfitchet, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 6





	meet the parents (or aunt and uncle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinedflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedflower/gifts).



> happy birthday, flo!!

Harold's hands were shaking. "Come on, Harold! Aunt Lucy and Uncle Felix don't bite." Bertie said, grinning as wide as possible, probably due to the fact that he was seeing his sister again today.

He reluctantly stepped inside Fallingford, a place that was overwhelmingly familiar to him only because he had spent weeks there with Bertie, running through the extensive halls and holding hands and doing things that normal couples did, even though they weren't exactly that normal. 

Bertie's Aunt Lucy and Uncle Felix were an odd pair. Lucy sat there, her head resting on her hands, grinning at Bertie. She had curly brown hair, as opposed to Bertie's blonde curls, and her eyes were a deep blue, just like his, and they were every bit as intense. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Bertie's shoulders.

"Bertie! Sweetheart, it's been too long." she exclaimed, hugging him tighter.

Felix, on the other hand, was engrossed in a book. He appeared to be chewing on his nails. His hair was a lighter shade than Lucy's, a dirty blonde colour that Bertie's hair used to be. His eyes were evidently hazel, because as he looked up at Bertie, his eyes seemed to sparkle.

He also rushed to hug his nephew, babbling on about his newest book that he was into. Harold dug his nails into his palms, his hands starting to shake with fear. What if they didn't like him?

"Ah, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Felix, this is Harold Mukherjee, my boyfriend." Harold's eyes widened at that last part. Did they know? Were they supportive?

Well, evidently they were, because Lucy shook his hand and smiled. "Lucy Mountfitchet, Mr. Mukherjee. I've heard excellent things about you from both Bertie and Daisy." 

Her eyes seemed to bore into his soul, and he swallowed. "I too have heard wonderful things about you from the Wellses, Mrs. Mountfitchet." Harold replied, not really knowing what else to say. 

"Call me Lucy, darling! I insist, if you're Bertie's significant other." Harold smiled. "Felix, introduce yourself to Mr. Mukherjee before we go in for tea, why don't you?"

Felix snapped his book shut and walked up to Harold, whom was about a head shorter than him. 

_"Ah, my uncle's 6'7. Being tall runs in the family. Aunt Lucy's 5'9, like Squashy."_

Harold swallowed. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mountfitchet." He was slightly more intimidated by Felix, even though seemed rather disorientated at all times. 

"You too, Mukherjee! I've wanted to meet you since Bertie first told us about you, back in '39, but then the war business came along and we had to fight the government for custody of Daisy-"

"Uncle Felix! Just introduce yourself." Bertie said, cutting him off sternly. Harold grinned.

"I don't mind, love. But yes, Mr. Mountfitchet, do call me Harold."

"Am I butchering your surname? I'm afraid that I'm no good when it comes to foreign last names." Bertie sighed in annoyance. 

"Oh, no, you say it just fine, Mr. Mountfitchet! I'd just prefer you call me Harold. That goes for you too, Lucy." Harold was lying. Mr. Mountfitchet was horridly butchering his last name, but he seemed nice, and Harold didn't want to over-complicate things.

"Call me, Felix, old chap! Now, what do you say about a drink before tea?" 

"Felix, no alcohol." Lucy warned, her blue eyes settling on her husband and her red lips becoming a stern line. 

"Fine, but just for you, dear." She smiled. There was a ring at the front door, and in swaggered Daisy Wells with her friends Hazel Wong and Amina El Maghrabi. She had a scar on her temple and she was rather tall and willowy. 

"Squashy!" Bertie exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her around, and her arms were around his neck and she was grinning. 

"Didn't know you missed me that much, Squinty!" She teased, elbowing her brother. "Alright, Harold?" she said, looking up at him with her arms crossed. 

"Squashy, leave him alone." Bertie warned. Daisy ignored him. 

"As okay as one can be." he responded. She smiled crookedly. 

Bertie slung an arm over Harold's shoulder and shot a warning glare at Daisy. He redirected Harold away from the forming cluster of people. 

"So?" Bertie asked, grinning at Harold.

"They're great. Can they adopt me by any chance?" Harold joked, and Bertie smiled.

"That would mean we'd be related in the eyes of the law. No thanks, love." Bertie replied.

"God, your uncle seems like a nice chap, but I've truly never heard someone mispronounce my surname so horridly." Harold said, and Bertie started to laugh. 

"You wouldn't believe how terribly he pronounced Alfred's surname first time he saw it written down. Oh, and Amina's too! That poor girl." 

Harold smiled. Bertie hadn't said anything in a moment, but then he asks, "Can I stim?"

"You don't need to ask." 

Bertie's hands move fascinatingly quickly, and he's grinning wider than Harold's ever seen before, and he's spinning around and Harold just smiles. 

"I love you, Bertie Wells." he mutters to himself.


End file.
